Techniques are conventionally known in which data that is too large to be fully loaded in a main memory, such as a dynamic random access memory (DRAM), is stored in an area (called a swap area in some cases) allocated in a storage (such as a hard disk drive (HDD) or a solid state drive (SDD)) separate from the main memory, and an application is run while execution of swap processing (data movement processing) that includes processing (page-out) to move a page (unit of data to be read or written) from the main memory to the swap area and processing (page-in) to move the page from the swap area to the main memory.
In the conventional techniques, however, when only several bytes of a page of, for example, 4 KB paged into the main memory is used, a large portion of time (overhead) and power required for the page-in is wasted. This makes it difficult to increase the efficiency of the processing.